


With You

by Alyssa_85



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Romano, M/M, Spain is a sappy bastard, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Just some cute fluffy Spamano honestly
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, writing is very quickly becoming easier thanks to my rekindled love of Spamano. I wanted to write something sweet and sappy between them for a change because I really didn't do that enough when I was writing before, so I figured now was as good a time as any to start.

Spain watched him from afar. It wasn’t an unusual past time for him, to just keep his eyes on South Italy any chance he could. To watch the way he leant his head in his hands, clearly not listening to whatever Germany was talking about, his eyes fluttering closed every few seconds, closely followed by a badly concealed yawn.

He was cute. Spain had always thought so, but in recent times he was mellowing out around Spain, finally coming to terms, hundreds of years later, that Spain wasn’t just keeping him safe for his inheritance, and that he was definitely not going anywhere. So he was even cuter. Sure, he still shouted at him, still called him every insult under the sun, but Spain knew. He knew that he didn’t mean a word of it, and somewhere along the way the insults had become more terms of endearment. The only way he was capable of showing Spain how he felt. He was cute.

Romano tapped his foot under the table, trying anything to keep himself from fully nodding off, and Spain couldn’t help but grin slightly at the way his face furrowed in concentration every time a topic he should probably listen to came up. Spain figured he should probably listen to, but Romano was just too cute, and the meetings were far too long to not want to watch him.

Spain wasn’t even sure how long he’d been staring by the time Romano finally felt his eyes on him and looked up, cocking his head as their eyes met. Romano gave him a quizzical look, raising a single eyebrow, and all Spain did was smile.

“What?” Romano mouthed, tapping his chin with his pen.

Spain grinned wider. “You’re cute,” he mouthed back, grinning ever wider as Romano’s cheeks flamed, but refused to look away from him.

“Shut up,” Romano glared, but it was so half-hearted that Spain barely even recognised it as such.

“So, so cute.”

Romano bit his lip. “I’m looking away now.” 

True to his word he turned away, but Spain continued to stare. He could see the way Romano’s blush had spread from his cheeks, all the way across his face and down his neck, the way it always did when Spain complimented him.

“Can we stop a moment?” Italy had spoken up, interrupting something England was saying.

“What is it, Italy?” Germany asked.

“Romano, are you okay?”

Spain’s head snapped in Veneziano’s direction, who was staring at a very bright red Romano. “You look very flushed.”

Romano glanced at Spain before frowning. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, dude?” It was America asking the questions this time. He placed a hand on Romano’s forehead, Spain not missing the way Romano glanced at him again. “You’re very hot.”

Romano slapped his hands away. “Fucking hell, I’m fine! It’s just… hot.”

England, from the front of the room, cleared his throat. “It is rather hot in here, why don’t we take a short break and reconvene in half an hour?”

“Is that wise?” Germany asked, straightening his papers. “This would be over faster if we buckle down and finish now.”

“Germany!” Italy whined. “I want pasta!”

Spain, knowing how whipped Germany was with Italy, knew that that meant a break was happening, he grinned at Romano, who this time had been watching him.

“Half an hour.” Germany conceded, far easier than he would have sixty years ago.

As soon as it was agreed, Romano threw his chair back and left in a hurry. Spain wanted to follow him, wanted to go whisper sweet nothings in his ear, just to stop the blush from fading, but France stopped him, hand on his wrist.

“Mon ami, do slow down for a moment.”

Spain shifted on his feet, letting France hold him in place while the others filed out noisily. “Yes?” Spain asked once they were the last ones left.

“Are you free tomorrow evening after the meeting? Prussia wants to have drinks, but you’re so hard to contact these days.”

Spain tapped his chin, thinking over his schedule. “Sí, I think I’m free.”

“Oh, good!” France let go of his wrist. “Please, mon ami, answer your phone to go over the details.” And with that, he left Spain alone in the meeting hall. Spain pulled out his phone to make a note of the meeting with his friends, then turned to leave himself.

* * *

Spain made his way through the hotel in which the meeting was being held, up to the rooms, heading straight for Romano’s where he knew he’d be hiding before being forced back to the meeting.

“Romano?” Spain only had to knock once for the sound of the lock clicking undone, followed by the handle being pulled down but not opened. He pushed in. “Hola, Roma,” he greeted.

“Ciao, bastardo,” he replied, settling on the sofa in the room. “I didn’t think you were coming.” He shifted over as his subtle way of asking Spain to sit beside him on the small sofa.

“You know me better than that.” Spain sat down, automatically throwing an arm around Romano’s shoulders. “I would never pass up the chance of spending time with my precious tomato.”

“Shut up.”

“You went so red in there.”

“As it said, it was just hot.”

Spain shouldered him lightly. “We can always not head back. Stay here. Watch a movie, but not see any of it?” Spain could automatically tell from the sudden heat emitting from Romano that he was blushing. “No one would notice two of us missing.”

“Fuck off, they would notice you were gone, you’re one of the power countries.”

“So are you.”

It was silent for a moment before Romano spoke. “Yeah, but Veneziano is in there, they don’t exactly need both of us.” Spain turned his entire body at that, moving to sit on his leg and face Romano. Romano had his head down, hands clasped in his lap. “I only go as a formality because my brother is an airhead.”

“Romano.” Romano turned his head at the seriousness in Spain’s normally lighthearted voice. “How many times have we talked about this, mi amor? You’re not just a formality. You’re invited to these meetings for a reason. You’re Italy just as much as Veneziano. I wish you would stop putting yourself down.” He took Romano’s hands in his own, keeping steady eye contact. “Besides, meetings would be a lot more boring if you weren’t there.”

“You have to say that.”

“I don’t have to. I want to. Because it’s the truth.” He brought their hands up to his lips, pressing a light kiss to Romano’s knuckles. “There was a period of time where you didn’t come to the meetings, you just had Veneziano come, and let me tell you… so boring.” He kissed his knuckles again. “You make every part of this long existence more fun. Every little boring part of being a nation is a thousand times more fun when Lovi is there to share it with. Just you being in the room makes life more enjoyable for me.”

Romano licked his lips, eyes dropping momentarily to Spain’s lips, before moving back to his eyes. “Shut up,” he finally said, yanking his hands away and crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re so disgusting sometimes.” Spain didn’t miss the shift in Romano’s posture though, it was subtle, but still there.

“I know.” Spain glanced up at the clock. “Only ten minutes left, want to go get some gelato?”

“Sì.”

Spain got to his feet, holding a hand out. “Come on then, mi tomate.”

“I really wish you’d stop calling me that.” Romano let Spain take his hand, pulling him to his feet. “It’s the most embarrassing name you’ve come up with.”

“I think it’s cute,” Spain mused, swinging their arms as they made their way out of the room Romano shared with his brother. “It suits you.”

“F-fuck off.”

Spain’s laugh bounced through the tight corridor, and for once Romano let himself smile. Let himself smile at the light in Spain’s eyes as they walked. Let himself smile at the feeling of Spain’s calloused hand in his own. He just let himself smile at Spain, and everything the man brought into his own life. He was happy, with Spain, and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still finding my feet with their characterisations again and getting them 100% back to how I used to write them by going through my old writing, I hope I'll get there soon as I am still slightly struggling.


End file.
